The Path that Leads to You
by YuriWriter30
Summary: It is an unrequited love or so they both had thought. The both of them had been together ever since they were just first years in high school. They were fated to meet and their compatibility with each other has been met. For them, they are the most beautiful couple but of what they didn't know is that they aren't a couple. They love each other. Everyone knows that except them.
1. Prelude

"One of the best things I have ever treasured in my whole life was when I met you. You were so innocent back then when we were just first years and it was so cute of you, having to tell me that you mustered up all of your courage just to befriend me. At first, I thought you were just fooling around since you were the first one to have ever approached me fearlessly. Then, we get to meet the rest of the girls whom I've never thought I'd care and bond with. You became the bridge, Nozomi and you really found your way to have reached this far with me. And now it is my turn to return the favor."

Nozomi gritted her teeth as she gently balled her fists tightly, crumpling the paper she was holding in the process before she turned her heels and started running. She ran so fast and she needs to go there right away. Tears were falling from the corners of her eyes as she tried to catch her breath while emptying her stamina just to chase the one woman who changed her life.

"Elichi... why didn't you tell me?" Nozomi asked.

"Because, it is my way of showing just how much I love you. The things that I have done for you came from my heart and I have no regrets." Eli answered.

"You have found your way of showing it and I found mine..."

"...This is my path that leads to you."


	2. The Special Notes

It's in the middle of summer and enormous students have swarmed in the entire school ground, which school buildings are competing in terms of height and width. There are many activities happening around; such as athletes, doing their daily routines, students, who were either waiting for their subject professor or just roaming around the hallways or other parts of the school. Student organization officers, having their daily meeting in their office, teachers, who were either going to their classrooms or parking their vehicles in the school's parking lot, and the school canteen, serving some of the hungry students who have a lot of free time in their hands. Despite the amount of people populating different school areas in a hot and humid day, students, school guards and teachers didn't let the weather bother them from continuing what they have been doing.

In a large college building located near the school canteen, small groups of students, probably groups of five each were lining up in the hallways. Each of these groups have tables in front of them with laptops placed on them and these laptops' screens reveal different kinds of systems, ranging from online enrollment systems to payrolls up to E-market types of systems. Behind each of these groups are poster tarpaulins attached to walls and classroom doors, endorsing the systems.

This kind of event in this college course marks that there are no classes for today in exchange of completing their current activity and many other students who shared the same course and some from other college courses were surrounding these tables, taking interest with the systems and to also help each other out.

At the end of the hallway lies an office for the college building's student organization officers. Inside of it are few of its members, arranging papers and some were editing or typing in their computers. One of these busy members is a tall, blond female, whose hair was tied into a high ponytail. Her luminous, light shade of blue eyes are scanning the computer screen without blinking and looking on the keyboard. Feeling slight fatigue short moments later, she heaved a satisfied sigh and leaned her back against the head of her chair, stopping her typing in the process.

Her irises sooner turned away from the screen and glances at the wall clock on the upper right side of the office before blinking a few times, "I better get ready." She whispered in her semi-deep tone of her feminine voice before she arranged her hair and her side bangs, she also combed her excessive, golden locks, which were dangling and overlapping her shoulders.

Along with it, she lightly tugged her green polo shirt and her dark blue jeans as she went on her feet to straightened the wrinkles of her attire. She tapped the toecaps of her red and white-soled rubber shoes on the floor one at a time in order to relieve the slight pressure that was put on her feet when she sat for a long time. Finishing up, she headed towards the door and looked over at the other people in the office, "I have to go somewhere! I'm also done with my work so there's no need to worry!"

"Okay, Eli! Have fun!" One of the female officers replied.

"Where are you going though?" Another one asked.

"Getting lunch and I have to accompany a friend." Eli said.

"A date?" Another one teased and it made heat rise up to the blonde's cheeks.

"I-It's not a date!"

"Sure it's not. But have fun you two!" The teaser replied.

The blonde then waved at them before she got out of the office and closing the door behind her. The light expression plastered on her face tells that she is thrilled for this so-called _date _with someone. But, this is just simply accompanying someone to the registrar's office after eating lunch together. In her mind, she could tell that her other friends would make a ruckus about this. Her feet dragged her along the hallways in a hurry, her racing heart is ringing her ears as her breaths are trying to catch up on her fast pace. Her eyes are glimmering, and people could see that joy mixing within. Her mind couldn't think of anything else aside of the thought that she has to hurry in order to get there in time.

She soon took a turn to the left corner and hurried down the staircase, the excitement grew more intense as she is nearing the mini park of the university, where the meeting place is. She finally came to a halt as soon as she reached it and right from where she is, her eyes finally caught sight of the person she wanted to see:

A shorter female with long, purple hair, tied into two low ponytails. Her kind, turquoise-colored irises were focusing on a book she was reading while a tree was shading her and she's sitting on a bench beside it. The soft flow of wind gently caressed her face and played with the strands of her hair and her clothes.

To Eli, this woman is the most beautiful person she has ever seen. She loves how this woman looked so innocent despite those bold stunts she has made back when they were in high school. She loves the way this woman's white, sleeveless polo shirt matched her fair skin tone. She loves the way this woman's dark skirt swayed with the wind. She loves the way this woman matches her attire with simple dark-colored, white-laced and white-soled sneakers. She loves the way this woman is so focused in her reading.

The thought made Eli's cheeks grow a shade of red and had to shake her head to wipe off such breath-taking thoughts. She has to concentrate. She doesn't want the other female to be weirded out with her little fantasies. After regaining her composure, she went and approached the purple-haired girl, "Sorry to keep you waiting, Nozomi."

Nozomi rose her head up to have an eye contact with the blonde before stretching her lips up to form a soft smile, "My, my Elichi. You know you can't keep a girl waiting."

"S-Sorry, was I too late?" Eli moved a hand at the back of her head as she apologetically stared at the other.

Nozomi released a soft giggle and closed her book before she stood up, "I'm just kidding, I just arrived here."

Eli puffed her cheeks as she shot a soft glare, "Nozomi." The way she said the name was firm.

"You are still not used, Elichi? We had known each other for years now you know!"

"W-Well, I guess I can never get used to your little antics!"

Nozomi rolled her eyes playfully, "Right, but anyway, shall we go to the canteen? I hope I wasn't bothering you in your work. I did say I can go to the registrar's office myself."

"You never bothered me and I want to accompany you. Take it as one of my ways in keeping in touch with you."

"Keeping in touch with me? We can chat or text each other, silly. Or perhaps, you want something more from me?" Nozomi winked as she teased and it made Eli blush deeply.

"N-Nozomi! We are in public!"

Nozomi laughed, she really loves teasing this dense and clumsy blonde because of her priceless reactions in every antics she does. Not only that, but she finds those reactions cute.

"Come on, let's have our lunch." Nozomi said before she went on to lead the way towards the school canteen and Eli had to watch her temporarily before following.

"Jeez…" Eli muttered under her breath as she walked beside the purple-haired girl.

The school canteen is not filled with too much people nor it was near empty when they arrived, they went to a vacant table in front of a well-known food stall. Not wanting Nozomi to have difficulties in ordering, Eli remained standing and faced Nozomi, who sat down on a chair across her, "Anything you'd like to order, Nozomi? I'll get it for you."

The female hummed before answering, "I'd like to have udon for today."

"I'll have the same as yours then." Eli sooner walked towards the crowded stall even if the students lined up properly. The servings from the crew of the stall are not too slow so she gets to order shortly after. Few moments later, she finally paid for their orders and got the food. Finally, she went back to their table and placed their lunches down before sitting across the other female.

Nozomi noticed that Eli is sweating immensely, it must be due to the heat produced by the weather, the noisy crowd and the hot steams coming from the cooking food in the kitchen of the stall. Without hesitation, the purple-haired female took out her handkerchief and leaned forward to wipe the sweat off from the blonde's face, "Sure is hot today, huh?"

"I know, right. It's why I volunteered to get your order for you. I know just how uncomfortable you get when you feel too much heat." Eli's voice almost cracked at the end because she just couldn't keep calm at all whenever Nozomi does things like wiping the sweat off of her face. She could tell that she was lucky that her voice didn't crack or else, Nozomi will tease her all day for it. But deep inside, the palpitations of her heart increased like it was going to pop out of her chest.

"And you even paid for my food." Nozomi pointed out, leaning her back against the head of her seat.

"I-It's not that expensive! Allow me to treat you for today!" Eli defended.

Nozomi giggled teasingly, "How cute."

"Nozomi!"

Some of the students who overheard their conversation just smiled at them before they went to continue eating or doing their own business. In their minds, Nozomi and Eli are one of the cutest couples they have ever seen but to the both of them, it is just their normal interactions to each other.

At least, that's what they both thought.

"Well, you can never change my mind, Elichi!" Nozomi sooner grabbed her chopsticks and began eating her lunch while the blonde sighed and went to get her chopsticks as well, eating with the other female.

While savoring the food, Nozomi would glance over at Eli from time to time and would divert away whenever Eli attempted to look back at her. It's one of the things that Nozomi does most of the time and not once did Eli notice it. Just the ravishing beauty and cool maneuver of the blonde can fill the purple-haired's stomach with butterflies. It is the only feeling that stayed consistent within her body and the image of Eli wrapping her strong arms around her waist just added to that warm and fuzzy sentiment.

Nozomi sooner realized that she has finished her meal and brought the bowl down along with the chopsticks. Eli was also finished and is now wiping her mouth with a tissue, which she got from its container on the table.

"Shall we go?" Nozomi asked.

"Alright." Eli replied.

The two of them went on their feet and headed out of the canteen to go to the registrar's office. They were quiet along the way not because they don't have anything to talk about but they just want to treasure this kind of peace and each other's presence.

Eli sooner spoke, breaking the ice, "So, Nozomi… Are you free tomorrow? Maybe we should go to this new café and try their parfaits."

"Oh? I would love to!" Nozomi answered.

The response made Eli's eyes shine with joy while her cheeks gave off a faint red color. She just wants to jump around and it felt like she just won a lottery. Even if Nozomi has almost never declined her every invitations, Eli still couldn't help but feel euphoric about it.

"A-Alright then! You don't have to worry about it, it'll be my treat!"

"Oh, Elichi, you have already treated me for lunch today!" Nozomi giggled, slightly worried that the blonde would run out of financials if she kept spending like this.

"Nozomi, I have a part time job as a florist in a local flower shop nearby and I can earn enough to support myself."

"You are too sweet for your own good, Elichi. No wonder other girls would like to have you as their girlfriend."

Eli blushed, "I-It's not that. Well…" She stammered and scratched her cheek lightly as she averted her attention elsewhere, "L-Let's just say that I just want to treat you."

"You actually look like you are courting me." Nozomi teased and Eli's reddened cheeks grew darker.

_I am actually trying to court you. But until I've found a way to express it, I won't be able to tell you yet. _The blonde thought.

"W-Well…" Eli cleared her throat to lessen the pressure Nozomi just brought her, "Did it really look like that?"

Nozomi giggled but in her heart, she felt disappointed at Eli's response but can she blame the blonde? Eli may have shown small but sweet contacts with her but she couldn't quite figure out whether Eli was just embarrassed or she is showing motives to be more than best friends with her. Sometimes, she finds Eli hard to read.

"It did." Nozomi replied.

"Nozomi, you really enjoy teasing me huh?"

The purple-haired released a cheeky smile, "What if I am?"

"N-Nothing. Sheesh! Let's just finish what you have to do here and go get our bags in the office and go home!" Eli said.

"Suuuure." Nozomi replied playfully.

Reaching their destination, Nozomi went to one of the stalls inside and talked to one of the higher officials of the university while Eli waited by the entrance.

The blonde just watched the purple-haired, her eyes softening as she admired the overall physique of the other female. Her heart has been palpitating all this time ever since they met at the mini park. It has started beating this much ever since the time she and Nozomi began to completely open up to each other.

Eli knows Nozomi's secrets and vice versa, there's never a time when the two of them could hide a secret from each other. And to think that their friendship has reached up to this point, the blonde just wanted to laugh it off because it is the longest friendship she ever had.

Now that she has gained romantic feelings for Nozomi, she couldn't help but wonder if the other female feels the same way as well and it deeply hurts her to think that maybe Nozomi was just getting along with her, that maybe Nozomi wasn't interested in her after all.

It took a couple of more minutes before Eli decided to shake her head vigorously to take out those unnecessary, painful thoughts. She must not show any signs of weakness and anxiety about Nozomi's feelings for her. However, is Eli really that anxious?

No, she's not. In fact, Eli wanted Nozomi to be happy no matter what road she chooses. The blonde is more than ready to give her full support and love to the other in order to reach her dreams. The blonde knows that love is never selfish and never will be.

Nozomi sooner walked back and approached the blonde, "Sorry, that took so long, I had to ask tons of ques—" But she stopped when she noticed that Eli was deeply staring down at her, "E-Elichi?"

The call made Eli's eyes flutter, snapping back into reality, "A-Ahh, sorry. What's wrong?"

"I should be the one to ask that. What's wrong? Do you have a fever perhaps?"

"N-No… I was thinking about something."

"What were you thinking then?"

"N-Nothing. Just some things."

"Jeez, are you hiding something from me?"

"W-What? No! I guess I was just tired from work! I was thinking about what to do for the upcoming festival! N-Nothing strange!"

Nozomi still finds it weird but she decided to let Eli keep her secrets for today since fatigue is also taking a toll on her, "Fine, shall we go home?"

"Sure thing…" Eli replied and the two of them paced up to go back to Eli's college building. They then went to the office and grabbed their bags.

"You are really keeping my things in check hmm?" Nozomi commented.

"Well, it is better than having your bag stay with Nico. You know she is always busy with Maki."

Nozomi laughed softly, "I know, right. Those two may banter multiple times but they surely like each other!"

Eli just released a sympathetic smile as she observed Nozomi, "I guess they are."

The smile made Nozomi stop and blush slightly. That kind of smile is adding such a wonderful feeling in her body. It is pleasing to the eye and it really let that cool and handsome vibe ooze out off the blonde.

"S-Stop it…"

Eli had to blink curiously, "Stop what?"

"Nothing!" Is the only thing Nozomi said before she turned her heels and walked out of the office, leaving the dumbfounded Eli behind.

The blonde had to process a few words before she quickly followed and as she reached outside, she closed the door behind them. She finds it odd that Nozomi said those.

She wanted to ask once again to confirm, "Nozomi… Stop what?"

"I said it was nothing."

"But—"

"No buts!" Nozomi turned around and placed a finger between Eli's lips. Both of them stopped walking in the process, "Just… no." Nozomi finished.

Eli blinked and nodded her head. The sight of it made Nozomi retreat her finger with a smile, "Let's go home. We are both tired."

"Alright." The blonde replied and the two of them continued their calm steps until they have reached the entrance of the school. They turned to the right to go to Nozomi's new apartment and along the way, a deafening silence merged in between them.

It has been Eli's routine to take Nozomi home even if her way is on the other side. She just wants to make sure Nozomi is safe and sound. Not only that, Eli wanted to also live in that apartment but the last room had to be taken by Nico.

They finally reached the said apartment. It is 32-story building with decent pale red, cemented walls. It doesn't look old nor it looked new but this is one of the best apartments to live by near the university.

"Well, this is my stop." Nozomi turned to look up at the blonde, "Be careful on your way home, okay?"

"No worries." Eli answered, "You tend to pray for my safety so I'm not afraid."

Nozomi released a soft red hue on her cheeks and turned away, "Th-That should be normal, right?"

Eli chuckled lightly, "Of course. Well, see you tomorrow, Nozomi. I'll send a message when I get home."

"Alright, Elichi." Nozomi then looked back at the blonde but to her surprise, the other placed a hand on top of her head, patting it softly, "E-Elichi?" In all honesty, this is comfortable but Nozomi wondered when Eli started to pat her head like this. Just having the blonde do this makes Nozomi's vulnerable self show little by little.

"I'll go now." Eli stated before she moved her hand back and turned around, leaving the place.

Nozomi firmly watched the blonde for a moment. _Elichi… _Her heart unconsciously whispered the name of the woman of her dreams. Few moments later, as the blonde was finally out of her range of vision, she went ahead and entered the apartment.

A while came by and nighttime sooner fell into the city, there were lesser to no people roaming around the streets. In Nozomi's room, the purple-haired has her smartphone placed on her ear, talking with someone.

"Really? She stared at you and patted your head? I am now beginning to fully stand by my conclusion that she likes you. Not just as a best friend." Nico's voice could be heard from the other line.

"Do you really think so, Nico-chi? I really find Eli cute when she is being embarrassed."

"You really like teasing her to the max huh?" Nico asked.

"Why, you jealous?" Nozomi replied as her right side of lips quirked up to form a smirk.

"Absolutely not!" The raven-haired female swiftly answered, "Come on, be serious!" She sooner took a deep breath and as she exhaled, she spoke again, "So, when are you going to tell her?"

Nozomi softened her eyes. Truth be told, she doesn't know when. Just the thought of it makes her feel extremely nervous and terrified. The nerve-wrecking thought that Eli might have found someone better than her has always been plaguing her mind and as a result, she ends up teasing Eli a little bit too much than normal like what just happened today. Proof of those was giving the blonde small but sweet gestures with a mixture of flirts in them.

"Nozomi?" Nico called her name to have her return to reality.

"A-Ahh, sorry about that, Nico-chi, I found myself staring at Elichi's photo and message when she got home earlier." Nozomi lied. She had to, so then the other girl won't have to worry about her.

"Jeez, maybe I should drop the call so then you can have your own sweet time." Nico said.

"Wha-?! Bad Nico-chi! It seems you haven't learn a thing about what happens whenever you try something mischievous!"

"Agh! Stop it! I don't want my chest to stop developing!"

"Did it even develop in the first place?"

A moment of silence commenced before an exasperated groan was heard from the other line. It made Nozomi secretly giggle in delight due to Nico's reactions.

"I swear my chest grew a little! And it will grow bigger soon!"

"Poor Maki-chan who has to find them eventually in the middle of your own _sweet time._"

"Nozomi, you do realize that my room is just a floor down from yours, right?"

Nozomi then couldn't help but laugh heartily.

"Don't you dare laugh! Anyway, I gotta go! I have to practice my dance steps!" Nico said.

"Alright, Nico-chi. Make sure to drink milk before going to bed so then your chest can grow."

"Shut up!" And without further ado, Nico already hung up.

Nozomi then brought her phone down and looked at the screen to see few new messages from Umi.

"Nozomi, can you help me?"

"I have been having trouble in creating a gift for Jun. What kind of things do you think she'll like?"

"I hope I can get a proper response from you soon." Are what these messages say and Nozomi had to hum for a few seconds before she typed on her phone screen to reply back:

"Show yourself while wearing a sexy dress."

She immediately received a buzz of her phone and read Umi's new message:

"Shameless! I said PROPER RESPONSE!"

Nozomi just released a soft smile before she looked by the window of her apartment. _I wonder what is Elichi doing…_

Meanwhile…

"Really? She began to look pouty towards you earlier for no reason? She 100% likes you!" A semi-deep voice could be heard from the other line of Eli's phone.

The blonde had already taken a bath and changed into her nightclothes after dinner. However, she still couldn't forget the way Nozomi teased her today, "Really? Nozomi had been like that ever since high school you see, so I'm not sure."

"Girls will be girls. If they like someone romantically, they'll get all chummy towards you! Heck, if they were already like that from the start then they will be more chummy and such!"

"I guess you're right about that, Brenda."

"So when are you going to court her? You better hurry up or someone else will make a first move!"

"I really don't even know how to express it! And don't scare me, sheesh! Just imagining it makes me want to punch the admirer's face."

"Then you better hurry and think of something! Like anything! Anything that will make her fall for you even more."

_Anything… _Eli had to close her eyes for a moment to gain a peace of mind. Just what can she do in order for the purple-haired to take notice of her feelings? The more she tries to hide it, the more it gets stronger. It shouldn't be too simple nor too cheesy. There are so many common things that one admirer had done for a woman like giving gifts and accompanying her everywhere. The blonde may have thought it took effect but it is just not enough, she has to do something that is considered to be unique in confessing her feelings. Something that will stand out and be unforgettable.

Short moments later, an idea suddenly popped out of her head that shot her eyes open and abruptly sitting up from bed, "I think I got it."

"What, what? What you got?" Brenda asked.

"I'll give her notes. Short but sweet notes."

"Just notes?"

"Yes, and I will need you guys' help."

It sounded ridiculous but it won't hurt to try, and Eli will make sure she stays consistent on this one. Judging from her motivated and determined face, she will be able to make good results somehow.

Eli will start giving Nozomi Special Notes.

**_A/N: Heeyy guys! Happy father's day out there! And I finally get to publish the first chapter! Hope you guys liked it! Sorry it took so long! So how have you guys been? Good? Good! Bad? Relax for a while and listen to some good music! High five!_**


	3. Small Steps

The sounds of chirping birds and the warm touch of the sun woke Eli up. Along with it, is the vibrating phone on the bedside table that has multiple missed calls and unread messages. The blonde isn't responding to any of these due to her fatigue from yesterday, add the fact that she stayed up all night long, trying to think of something she would write in her first small note. She thought that the note should be short yet ultimately meaningful to soften Nozomi's heart. To others, this is plainly simple that anyone could do it but to her, this is something that is uniquely simple and she is planning to prove that.

With a groan, she slowly sat up from bed, stretched her arms, and arched her back to ease her nerves. However, even if she had done that, she still couldn't feel relaxed at all, "Morning classes... I hate morning classes..." She mumbled as she rubbed her eyes gently before taking her phone from the bedside table. Checking on it, she was astonished at the amount of unread messages and missed calls, all coming from Brenda, Nozomi and Nico. Just what does these three want?

Another new call from Brenda came and this time, Eli answered it. Putting the phone up on her ear, the caller's loud voice spoke:

"ELI! WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?! YOU FINALLY PICKED UP! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!?"

The blonde flinched at the voice and had to move her phone slightly away from her ear. The voice rang through her ears and head that she groaned, she sooner replied, "I just woke up. What do you want, Brenda?"

"WHAT DO I WANT?! WE HAVE A MORNING PRACTICE REMEMBER?!"

Eli's eyes widened, she absolutely forgot about today's morning practice due to her focus on the note. The sudden realization made her abruptly shot up from bed, "I-I'm coming over!" She dropped the phone down on the bed and rushed towards the bathroom. After bathing, she rushed back to the room and got dressed in her training outfit. She immediately packed her bag with her necessities, along with the note she made for Nozomi and grabbed her phone once again. She received another phone call coming from Brenda. She sooner answered and placed the phone on her ear, "Hello? Brenda? Ahh, I'm on my way. I had to do my daily routine."

"YOU JERKED OFF HUH?! YOU ARE SO LATE!"

Eli had to roll her eyes on what the other line said, "I didn't jerk off!"

"Better be sure! Training will be hard today!"

"Yeah, yeah."

"Jeez, and here I made an effort of having Nozomi and Nico call you too!"

"No wonder they also have tons of missed calls and messages to me!" Eli replied. On top of that, seeing Nozomi's name pop out of her phone screen brings her sheer joy that she just wants to jump away towards school. She did feel disappointment since Brenda only told the purple-haired female to call her but on the other hand, it still makes her happy.

"Well, you better get your ass here or I will drag that for you!" And right after that, Brenda already hung up and Eli placed the bag over her shoulders before sprinting down the stairs and towards the door. Once exited the house, she closed the door behind her and ran along the streets to go to the university.

As she approached the activity center, she could see a dozen amount of athletes from different sports, swarming it. Some were resting on the bleachers, and some were doing their training regimen and some were already practicing. Eli went straight to the bleachers where her team and coach are. The female coach, upon seeing the panting blonde, who finally come to halt in front of her, crosses her arms across her chest while raising an eyebrow in disbelief at Eli's tardiness.

"So, care to explain why you are late, Ms. Ayase?" The coach asked while Brenda whistled innocently from the background.

The blonde gulped and stood straight once she has regained her normal breathing, "I-I... well... I was doing homework last night and woke up late."

The coach rubbed the bridge of her nose, she obviously doesn't believe what Eli just said. She knew that the blonde won't let herself stay up late because of homework, "That trick is already old, Ms. Ayase."

Brenda decided to barge in and went to wrap her arm around the coach's shoulder while leaning close to her ear to whisper, "It's true. But aside of that, she is doing something for someone."

"Someone?" The coach eyed the tall female sharply.

"Yes, someone. Come on, give her a break, coach. She's in love."

"And this is morning practice. She can do that later. We must separate training time and lovey dovey time."

"Coach, don't be silly. You experienced that before and look where it got you back then." Brenda pointed out and it made the coach blush furiously before she grabbed the taller one's collar and glaring up at her.

"Don't. You. Dare."

"What? I'm just saying. Come on, both of you are pretty much open about it, right?" Brenda grinned teasingly.

The coach let go of Brenda and fixed her golden-colored hair and bangs, her glimmering, forest green orbs glanced somewhere else just to avoid Brenda's gaze, "W-We're not.." But she halted and heaved a sigh before she faces the apologetic Eli and went up towards her, "Eli." The coach's voice is now soft and gentle, subsiding her strict front.

"Y-Yes, coach? I will accept any punishments you will give me!" Eli said.

The female coach released a breath again, "No need, just don't be late again. Let's move on with our practice." She sooner turned her heels to get back to the court but she halted midway and looked over her shoulder, "Just want to say that, good luck with who you're currently courting."

Eli had her mouth agape and turned to Brenda, "You told them?"

Brenda kept her grin up while shrugging, "Who knows. But, anyway! They promised that they won't tell Nozomi about this!"

"They'd better not or I will put all the blame on you. I am still trying to build things up you know." Eli sooner placed her bag on the bleachers and zipped it open, taking out the note. It is simply a folded light green paper with a ribbon on it.

"Is that your first note?" Brenda's eyes shone brightly and hurriedly went to the blonde's side, attempting to get the note to read it.

But Eli pulled the note away from Brenda's grasp, "Nope, you must not read it."

Brenda pouted and stood straight before clearing her throat, "Fiiine. Let's get to practice then." She sooner followed the female coach along with the other players.

Eli placed the note back in her bag and caught up with the rest.

Meanwhile, in a classroom of College of Fine Arts building, Nozomi had been keeping herself busy by writing something on her diary. Her eyes are softened while a smile was plastered on her face. Her turquoise orbs are rolling from side to side, reading the contents of the notebook.

_Dear Diary, it is another great morning here in the classroom, same peace and same atmosphere. The only thing that made my morning more wonderful was Elichi's new profile photo on her Facebook. She's beautiful there! Or more like, cool and cute Elichika! Please have my babies!~ Hah, who am I kidding? Elichi gets embarrassed to those kinds of stuff but hopefully we get to be together so I can give her a few tips on how to make a woman happy in bed. _Is what was written on it.

Nozomi sooner closed her diary, took a deep breath before turning her head towards the open window, and focused her gaze at the activity center, which is just nearby to her college building. She knows that it is Eli's morning practice and watching it can give her enough motivation in her studies. It took her a mere second before she gets to see the blonde, who was doing a warm-up by running back and forth in the court. The purple-haired could tell just how hard the training is, judging from Eli's immense sweat, with some of them, spilling on the floor. Seeing how Eli pump her chest for a lot of air multiple times, it made Nozomi feel... aroused?

The purple-haired released a heavy blush on her cheeks at the thought and shook her head vigorously. _What am I thinking?! Focus! _Nozomi tried to calm her heart, that is beating rapidly. Her mind is being plagued with such steamy thoughts like how Eli would slowly remove her shirt in front of her, revealing her abdominal muscles. Another is a scene where in Eli would pin her against the wall and kiss her neck, with their bodies so close to each other there would be no gaps to see between them, and the purple-haired will be teased by having her clitoris being rubbed by the blonde's throbbing crotch. Another scene is where in Eli would grab her hand and slowly let her feel the blonde's abs and crotch.

Nozomi had to shake her head once again to fend off such indecent thoughts but along with that, she could feel her body getting hot and _that _partgetting wet. She won't lie that she feels turned on but she knows she has to contain herself or she wouldn't be able to concentrate. To somehow minimize such arousal, she wrapped her arms around herself tightly as she looked down at her diary.

_Idiot Elichi..._

Time passed by and lunchtime finally came, allowing the students to storm out of their own classrooms. Nozomi sooner got out of her classroom while rubbing her head with a small groan, "Ugh... I shouldn't have thought something like that while in class..." She muttered and headed to the gym to fetch Eli. It has been her habit to check up on her every now and then. She knows just how hard basketball practice is. Along with that, there's one more thing that Nozomi always looks forward to:

Eli's body. Add the immense sweats, which were dripping down from her forehead and body that it stained her clothes.

Thinking about it makes Nozomi feel hot within once again and she had to shake her head vigorously to wipe it off. _Stop it! _Is what her mind told her.

Few moments later and she finally reached the activity center, her eyes scanned around to look for signs of the blonde and it wasn't that hard to find her.

There she is, running towards the basket on the other side of the court, she was dribbling the ball, making her opponents concentrate on her. It seems that she has been playing for a while judging from the great amount of sweats rolling down on her face and it is surprising because Eli didn't seem to look tired at all. Eli sooner came to a halt and crouched down slightly while she continued dribbling the ball. A member from the enemy team was blocking her way. The blonde maintained eye contact with the opponent, who was slightly blushing because of its intensity and it is already obvious that the female is secretly attracted to her.

Nozomi drew in closer and saw Brenda by the bleachers, who was drinking a bottled water while watching the players in the court. The purple-haired then approached the taller black-haired female, "Hey Brenda!"

Brenda turned her head to face Nozomi and blinked, "Oh, hi! Came here to watch Eli?"

Nozomi blushed, "Y-Yeah, we planned to go have lunch together." She lied. She had to in order to cover her embarrassment. For sure, Brenda would tease the hell out of her if she were to admit what she really came here for.

"Great! Eli needs a cheerleader! Come sit beside me!" Brenda replied as she patted the vacant spot beside her.

Nozomi then went and sat before focusing her eyes on Eli, "How long has she been playing?"

"30 minutes." Brenda answered quickly and Nozomi's eyes widened in surprised before turning to the taller female. She knows just how long a basketball game lasts and knowing that Eli had been playing for a while now, Nozomi couldn't help but get worried about the blonde.

"30 minutes?!"

"Don't worry, this is somewhat normal for her and she takes breaks too like the ones we get during the official games." Brenda reassured with a soft smile.

That made Nozomi sigh in relief before looking back at the blonde, who seemed to not notice about her presence from the bleachers.

Eli then gathered and relieved air through her teeth to calm her body and think of a way to get to the basket. It took her a few seconds before she attempted to dash, which made the opponent follow along but the blonde immediately retreated back to her original position, allowing the opponent to lose balance for a bit. Eli took this chance to perform a quick crossover. The move made the opponent slip and fall on her behind. The blonde then dashed forward once again, only to be greeted by the other enemy teams who abandoned their guarding positions.

Eli smiled and passed the ball to one of her teammates, who caught it but she's not yet done, she charged through the enemy team who were dumbfounded and attempted to rush towards the ball. Once the blonde is near to the basket, her teammate threw the ball towards her after she jumped up. The blonde caught the ball with two hands and slammed it down into the basket.

"YEAAAH!" Her teammates cheered while the opponent team panted as they stared at Eli with smiles on their faces.

"Eli is getting better in every practice we do huh?" One of the members from the enemy team said.

"I have to agree." Another one said.

As soon as Eli landed back down, she went to her teammates and gave each of them high fives. The blonde then caught a glimpse of the purple-haired who was clapping happily. Eli blushed at the sight before she headed to the bleachers and stared down at Nozomi, "Nozomi! I didn't see you there!"

"Well, you were focused in your gameplay! But it's okay! I am really thrilled to see you play!" Nozomi replied.

Brenda sooner stood up, "My turn to play. I'll see you guys later!" She said before she placed the bottle on where she sat and gave Eli a thumbs up before she went to the court. That just made Eli blush and rubbed the back of her head as she watched Brenda leave. She then turned back to Nozomi and smiled at her.

"Great timing, Nozomi, maybe we can have some lunch together." Eli suggested.

_That was the only thing I said to Brenda a while ago. Good thing I told her that. _Nozomi thought as she continued to stare at the blonde, who went over to the bench and took out a few clothes before looking back at her.

"I'll just change, okay? Wait here." Eli said.

"Why not change right here?" Nozomi murmured.

The blonde blinked and leaned close, "Come again?"

The purple-haired immediately realized what she just said, making her cheeks burn up and giving her face a deep shade of red. Just what did she say!? Was she that needy that she is now beginning to say such indecent things?! She shook her head vigorously before replying, "I-I mean take your time, Elicchi!"

The blonde chuckled, "Alright then." She headed to the locker room, allowing Nozomi to lightly slap her cheeks with both of her hands, sooner covering her face with it.

"That was embarrassing! What did I just say?! I still have to say that soon, you know!" The purple-haired whispered to herself sharply. _But I actually want to see Elicchi like that... _She thought, She is really confused whether she should follow Elicchi inside the locker room but she also needs to recompose herself in order not to be awkward with things.

After some time, Eli exited the locker room and approached the purple-haired, "Let's go?"

Nozomi flinched in surprise and a sudden wave of Eli's cologne reached through her nostrils, it made her cheeks grew a darker shade of red as she looked up at the blonde, who was curiously staring down at her.

"Umm..." Eli placed a hand on the back of her head in confusion at Nozomi's disarrayed expression, "Is there something wrong?"

"H-Huh?" Nozomi snapped back. She just couldn't take her eyes off of this woman! And the cologne kept swirling in the air that she couldn't help but sniff lightly. The sweet and manly aroma has flooded into her sense of smell that she is becoming addicted to it, "A-Ahh.." She has to reply, even slight confirmation, "N-Nothing's wrong."

"Are you sure? You look red." Eli blinked.

"I-I'm fine!"

The blonde raised an eyebrow and leaned close to place her forehead against the purple-haired's to have an intense eye to eye contact. Blue meets turquoise. And it totally looked perfect if these two colors were to combine.

"Are you sure?" Eli asked.

Nozomi froze up at the sudden contact and she felt like she is beginning to lose her breath. Eli is too close! Their lips are only centimeters apart that if she did one wrong move, they would kiss. Nozomi had to stop moving to avoid that or she will lose control. This is making her heart palpitate in both nervousness and excitement. Not only that, but the urge to plant a soft kiss on this beautiful blonde is rising up to its extent. But she has to discipline herself.

Eli, on the other hand, may act calm on the outside right now but deep inside she just wants to hide away out of embarrassment, like, who would even dare to do this kind of thing to a woman like Nozomi? She is internally asking the other female for forgiveness because of her sudden boldness but the other part of her is telling that she had done a great job of becoming indirectly smooth towards her dream girl.

Those lips of Nozomi's... It is making the blonde crazy that she wants to land her lips on it. Not only that, this kind of _sweet _interaction is bringing her this mysterious heat inside her stomach down to her crotch. Is it lust? High chance but she won't take advantage of her.

"Y-Yes." Nozomi finally answered and the blonde pulled away with a smile.

"Alright, have it your way. However, if I found out that you are not feeling well, I'd immediately take you to the clinic. Since your forehead isn't all that hot, you're fine." Eli said.

_I'm already feeling like I want to collapse here because of you. _Nozomi thought before answering, "Y-Yeah... Let's go."

"Alright." Eli went to gently grab Nozomi's hand and together, they went to the school canteen.

As time passes by, they sat on the vacant table in the school canteen, with their food on the table. The blonde was sitting across her and didn't bother to touch her food just yet, she just watched Nozomi munch on her sandwich before she slowly allowed her hand to grab something from her bag.

"Nozomi." Eli called out and the purple-haired looked at her.

"Hm?"

"Are you thirsty perhaps? Want me to buy you water?"

"Ahh, no, I'm fine!" Nozomi replied happily before her phone vibrated in her pocket. She put her sandwich down on her lunchbox before reaching for her phone and answering the call, "Hello?" She sooner stood up and looked at Eli with a smile. Pulling the phone away from her ear slightly, she spoke, "I'll take this one, okay?"

"Sure." Eli smiled back and watched the other female walk away. She finally took this chance to slip the folded paper into Nozomi's bag before she began to eat her own lunch like nothing happened.

Few moments later, Nozomi came back and sat down once again across the blonde before continuing to eat. The blonde is nearly finished with her food so she raise her head to ask.

"So, who called?"

"Ahh, it was Nicochi. She was bothering me into giving her advice on how to flirt with Maki."

"Flirt with Maki?" Eli's eyes widened slightly, "I never knew you're an expert in flirting." She knows the logic that if someone asks about something they couldn't do, whether it is fairly simple or not, it'd ask someone else who has great knowledge and experience about it. Flirting is one of them.

"Not really. But I give good advices despite being single." Nozomi giggled.

"Well, you do look wise in that particular topic." Eli chuckled.

"Do I, really?" The other female raised an eyebrow as she smirked.

"Of course."

"Well, should I flirt with you so we can test it out?"

The question made Eli stop and blush profusely, "N-Nozomi!"

Nozomi let out a laugh, "Just teasing you, Elichi~ You're so fun to mess with!"

"Jeez, you always enjoy teasing me." Eli pouted.

_Cute... _Nozomi's heart thought as she gazed into Eli's blue eyes, "Yep." Was her only answer before she continued eating once again.

Eli rolled her eyes and finished her meal but she made sure to wait for the other female.

Couple of hours had passed and they finally had gone home. Eli took Nozomi home as always and nothing more bizarre had happened except the close contact of their lips back in the activity center. It has marked in both of their minds that they couldn't seem to focus in whatever they usually do.

Eli is being anxious, thinking about the note she slipped into Nozomi's bag earlier. Thoughts are running wildly inside her head and she knows she wouldn't be able to sleep peacefully later.

_Did Nozomi found the note? Is she reading it? I wonder what she thinks about it. Damn, I'm nervous and excited for tomorrow at the same time. I hope it created a big impact at least but I know these notes are just short. The big one will arrive at the end. _Eli thought as she stared up at the ceiling, which seems to be staring back at her.

_Nozomi... How on earth are you making me feel like this? You did nothing and yet you bring so much into my life. I didn't expect to feel this way towards you. If ever I get to confess by doing this, will you ever give me your sweet 'Yes'?_

Eli heaved a sigh as she turned on her side to relieve herself from discomfort, her eyes slowly closed to force herself to sleep.

_I hope you get to answer me..._

Meanwhile...

Nozomi sat at her bed, reading the small note that Eli secretly put into her bag, her cheeks are heating up but she is smiling softly along with her softened eyes.

_Wondering how beautiful you are? Imagine a rose garden without pests nor anyone to destroy it. But in my eyes? You are that lone rose inside a garden of vines._

Is what is written on the folded paper and the first W is colored in deep red. Nozomi's heart is beating rapidly upon reading it. She knows that it came from Eli. There's nobody else that could do that except her.

Nozomi closed her eyes and dropped her body on the bed while keeping the note close to her chest with her two hands, "Elichi... You're making a move on me huh?"

The purple-haired sooner opened her eyes and looked at the note once again by raising it above her eye level.

_Jeez, Elichi... you are making me fall for you even more..._

But Nozomi doesn't know that there's more where the notes came from...

...And she also wouldn't expect just how much effort Eli will put into the future notes.

**_A/N: Heeey guys! Here is the new chapter! Sorry it was super duper late! I was busy with work! ... Put this on your favorite and review if you liked it! I will really really really be thankful! See you guys on the next chapter and high five!_**


	4. My Dearest Flower

In a fast food chain...

"Hmm, so that's how it is." A slightly deep voice of a female commented as she swirled a straw in her glass of orange juice. She has long, red hair tied into a high ponytail, with the excess locks dangling on both sides of her face. Her matching pair of green orbs focused on the woman in front of her. Despite the softness that her eyes give, she still releases that strong and fearless vibe due to how she propped her elbows on the head of her seat and how she spreads her legs out of delinquency.

"Yes, and Eli needs our help on this one." Umi Sonoda, the female who was sitting across the redhead, replied as she sits delicately like how most females do.

"All for a single note?"

"It's not just a single note, Jun. That contains Eli's feelings." Umi glared.

Jun chuckled, "No worries, I get that. I was just joking."

"So, of what Eli wants is for us to investigate Nozomi's daily routine whenever they aren't together. And when moment calls for it, we are going to slip the note inside her bag." Umi explained while keeping her intense yet calm gaze at the redhead.

"Sounds like an action movie by the way you said it." Jun grinned in delight, "I'm in. Let's get Eli a girlfriend!"

"Shh!" Umi hushed her while blushing in embarrassment, "There are people!"

"What? They don't care. And besides, I'm sure the people around either have spouses or lovers or they are single. And you are one of them." Jun said as she pointed her index finger at Umi casually as soon as she said the last sentence.

"Which category?" Umi raised an eyebrow.

"The one with a spouse named Jun Riverspring." Jun smirked teasingly.

The sudden statement gave the blue-haired a purely visible blush on her cheeks, which made her eyes widen and suddenly threw her small handbag at the redhead's face.

Jun yelped in pain as her head was thrown back due to the impact before she caught the handbag and glared at Umi, "What was that for?!" Her forehead reddened and lightly swelled.

"You are suddenly saying such indecent things!"

"But it was true, right?"

"Gnh!" Umi didn't get to reply back and just sat there, all frozen, "Th-That will just happen 5 or 10 years from now!"

"You admitted it, though."

"Q-Quiet!" Umi shouted, gaining attention from the people around the fast food building. It made the blue-haired blush furiously as she looked by the window to hide her embarrassment.

Jun just chuckled as she stared at her lover before she took her glass of juice and sipped.

Back at the university, Brenda ran through the hallways in excitement, eventually reaching a door, which signage has a "Student Council Office" embedded in it. Barging inside, she shouted so loud that everyone turned faces towards her, "White Lilyyyyyy!"

The mentioned female groaned in reply as she leaned back against the head of her swivel chair. Her white locks reflected the soft light coming from the window behind her and her heterochromatical golden and bluish orbs gave off a faint glow along with it. Based on her annoyed expression, she is currently dealing with a lot of stress, "What is it, you Black Goofball? Can't you see I'm busy? And would you please, stop calling me that?" Her deep voice added to the intensity of her aura.

"Thought I should come to visit you, White Lily or should I say, Tanya Bladestorm?." Brenda grinned as she entered, waving a hand at everyone else to tell them to continue their work, which they did. As she approached the white-haired female, she sat down on the chair across the other, having the table fill in the gap between them.

"I don't need your visit when we are currently meeting the deadlines." The grumpy Tanya replied as she shot a death glare at the taller female, who seemed to be unfazed about it.

"Awww, you tend to get pouty whenever I don't visit. Besides, I know how much stress you are currently having so why won't I loosen you up over a condom?"

"I may need your penis apparently, but not now, idiot." Tanya's voice turned into a sharp whisper as she said it, indicating that she is trying to hide it from public.

"Allllriiight." Brenda replied playfully before she caught a glimpse of a small picture frame on her right. In that photo, there's a tall man with white hair and golden eyes, standing on the left side and a woman with a black tress and a pair of bluish irises on the other side. In the middle of the two people is a young child, having the same white hair and with heterochromatical eyes, which golden color is located on her left and the blue one located on the right, "You still keeping that photo?"

"It's my family. Of course I'd keep it." Tanya replied as she kept reading the documents in front of her, not bothering to look up at Brenda at all.

"Hooh, I see... Must be a happy family."

"Yeah... happy."

"So, are you free now?"

"Are you blind or just purely stupid?"

"Maybe both." Brenda smiled cheekily at the white-haired, who groaned.

"Can you go outside now?"

"Nope, I'll stay here until you get your ass out of your seat and spend time with me."

"You're just horny."

"What if I am?"

"Ugh," Tanya had to stop reading to firmly pinch the bridge of her nose with her two fingers, "just having you here is giving me a headache."

"Heh." Brenda's smile turned into a teasing smirk, "Come on, it won't take long. Let me at least ease your stress. I'll treat you cupcakes." She spoke merrily and playfully at the last sentence.

Hearing the word _'cupcakes' _perked Tanya's ears up and finally rose her head to look at the black-haired, "You can't bribe me."

"Oh? Then why did you look at me?"

"I just want to see how stupid you are right now. And I finally proved it that you are still 100% stupid."

"Hey, I got smarts, too!" Brenda pouted cutely.

"Whatever."

"Come on, White Lily. Cupcakes! Those... caramel-glazed ones, right? With a piece of dark chocolate on top!"

"You aren't giving up, are you?" Tanya heaved a sigh before she topped her documents with a pen holder nearby, "Just a short moment." She reminded before standing up and tugged on her black polo shirt and pants.

"Right behind you!" The excited Brenda said as she let Tanya tell the other people present in the office that she will leave and the black-haired followed pursuit when Tanya went to the door, opening it and stepping outside.

"Can't you even lower your voice down?" Tanya said as Brenda reached for the door knob and closed the door behind them, minimizing the sounds of their voices in the process.

As they walked down the hallways towards the secluded place both of them only know, Brenda spoke once again, "So, I know I had ask this a couple of times but..." She rolled her eyes to one side and to Tanya's direction, "Why are you holding my sleeve?"

Tanya glared up at the black-haired, her two fingers are firmly holding Brenda's sleeve like a child, "Due to my prolonged sitting back there, I felt like my legs are about to give in. Besides, we will do it after school you know, so why are you in a hurry today?"

"What, is it my fault that wiener got hard?"

"Apparently, yes, by watching specific videos that stimulates it."

"Stop being a smarty pants."

"I was just saying facts."

Another moment of silence ruled between them until Tanya caught glimpse of purple-haired female from the corner of her eyes, which made her snap her head towards it.

There's Nozomi, peacefully reading a book as she sat on the bench nearby the flower beds, she seems to be not letting distractions interrupt her at the moment by the way her eyes deeply focused on her book's page. Her beautiful form rivaled the white color of her shirt, topped with a black, leather jacket and matching it with her dark jeans.

Tanya was stunned by her beauty and an unexplainable feeling crawled to her heart, filling it with both warmth and sense of attraction. Her eyes widened and she didn't notice that her jaw slightly dropped, stopping in her tracks. Unconsciously, she spoke, "Brenda."

The black-haired halted as well and turned to face her halfway, "What is it?"

"Who's that?" Tanya didn't bat an eye as she stared at the purple-haired.

"Hmm?" Brenda also looked at Nozomi and blinked, "Ahh, that's Nozomi Toujo. A friend of mine." She then raised her hand and waved it happily while shouting, "Nozomi!"

Nozomi rose her head up and saw the duo, she smiled and waved back at them.

Tanya softened her eyes, this is probably one of those rare times where she get to be this kind-looking.

Brenda sooner looked down at the white-haired, "Let's go?"

"Yeah." Tanya replied before she and Brenda went on ahead.

Nozomi watched them leave, a smile still plastered on her face. _That's Tanya Bladestorm, huh? She does have heterochromia. Eye colors like that are very rare and it is a unique mixture. _She thought.

Jun was watching them in discreet as she chews on her bubblegum, while Umi was beside her, scribbling something on her small notebook, "So she goes here after lunch huh?" Jun asked and the blue-haired female nodded.

"Eli has classes every after lunch so Nozomi tends to drop by here.

Jun blows a bubble and as the gum pops, she licked the gum that stained the corners of her lips, chewing on it again, "I guess she is easy to find."

"Not really, she tends to go around places depending on the day. There are times when Eli has practice, so Nozomi would usually go nearby the activity center to read. If mood calls for it, then she will buy yakiniku at the canteen."

"And those two who happened to pass by are Brenda and Tanya?" Jun grinned, "Damn, those two are all glued to each other."

Umi finished writing and looked up at front, "I've noticed. I heard they are a couple."

"And you believe in it?" Jun looked down at her.

"What other reason would there be for their closeness?"

"I don't want to assume. But I can guarantee you that they are not a couple." Jun then spat the gum towards the trash bin nearby.

"Well, I don't really want to stick my nose into someone else's business unless it is necessary." Umi then looked up at the redhead.

"Good. So, are we done here for today?"

"Yes, we have gathered enough data for this day's routine."

"Great! Now let's go on a date!" Jun grinned and Umi blushed furiously.

"Shameless! What's with that all of the sudden!?"

"Hey, come on, we haven't been able to do so in a while."

"W-Well, yeah. I guess... that could work."

Jun's grin then turned into a smile before she turned her heels and walked away. Umi sooner followed with one question in mind:

_If they aren't a couple then what are they? _Umi thought with a curious hum before looking up at Jun's back. _And Jun seems knowledgeable about the two of them. We had been together for nearly three years now, but why is it that I still haven't gotten to know her completely?_

Unbeknownst to Umi, Jun's eyes are giving off a glimpse of anger and the desire for revenge. The way the redhead's eyes squinted indicated that it is one heavy circumstance.

After a week of investigating, Umi and Jun finally went and reported to Eli, who was in the activity center, doing her usual practice.

"Here's her routine for the whole week." Umi said as she handed the blonde her small notebook, which the other took it in delight.

"Thank you so much! It really helps a lot! Now, could you please, slip this into her bag?" Eli asked with a smile as she gave Umi a piece of folded yellow paper.

The blue-haired took it and nodded, "You can count on us."

"Wow, giving her small notes? That's common." Jun blinked in surprise and Eli chuckled before winking.

"It is no ordinary notes. I call these Special Notes. It holds my feelings and they are special!" The blonde answered.

"Do you want some advices?" Jun smiled.

"Sure! I'd be glad to hear it!"

"When I first courted Umi here, I tend to give her some flowers and write her poems, which she really liked it. I also wrote her some songs and sing them to her! Though back then, she was giving me the cold shoulder." Jun faked a tear and playfully rubbed the corner of her eye with her finger while sniffing.

Umi blushed at that and looked away, "I-I wasn't aware that you liked me that way. I thought you were joking."

"Aw come on, I was really serious!" Jun pouted cutely.

Eli gave a small laugh, "You two fit together! Similar yet unique to each other!"

"I-It does look like that." Umi chuckled nervously but despite that, she is smiling warmly while a faint blush is still visible on both cheeks.

"But then again, this is Nozomi we are talking about. From what I had observed, she seems to be quite secretive with how she feels while she can also figure you out. It's like she has some spiritual powers stored inside her." Jun deadpanned as she raised her palms up, forming claws and then moves them in circles in the air alternately.

Eli chuckled, "She is but I love her even if that's the case."

"And that is good to hear. There aren't many loyal peeps around." Jun stopped her hands and put them down before Nozomi entered the scene and approached them.

"Elichi!" Nozomi called out enthusiastically.

"Well, here she is." Eli turned her head towards her and as the purple-haired finally went beside the blonde, she looked at both Umi and Jun, "Umi! Jun! It's nice seeing you here!"

"We decided to drop by when we saw Eli." Umi said.

"How are you, Nozomi?" Jun asked.

"I'm doing well. Just got out of class." The purple-haired answered.

"And by the way..." Jun went and tapped Nozomi's shoulder, beckoning her to come with her, "Let's have a little chat for a bit." She then looked at Umi and gave her the look, making the blue-haired nod. Jun then turned back to Nozomi and gently dragged her a little too far from Eli. She began to whisper on Nozomi's ear, "Are you eager to learn more about Eli?"

"Hmm? But I have known her since high school."

"Not those old habits. New habits! Are you curious about what Eli usually does during you and her aren't together?" Jun said.

_This is a little bad but... _Umi thought as she silently walked towards them and carefully opened the zipper of Nozomi's bag and slips the note inside it, closing the bag afterwards.

Eli sweat-dropped as she watched, if that was so easy then she could have done it without asking for their help but since she couldn't find a good chance to slip the note without getting noticed. She decided to ask for the duo's assistance, which worked very well.

Umi and Jun are known to be comparable, making them able to have a great teamwork in different things. Both of them know what's going on within each other's minds and maneuvers. There may be times when they get to be the opposite but despite that, they love each other and they show it in their own ways.

Eli finds them admirable because they have more experiences in romantic relationships and people ask them for advices. Deep within, she could see the joys within their eyes whenever they are together. Sure, she might not know about their past quarrels and conflicts but the fact that they still stand strong together despite their own differences in personality and habits, gives the blonde a thought that in true love, imperfections never matter. Differences never matter.

After doing what Umi has to do, she then walked beside Jun ,"Say, we have to go somewhere, right? Why don't we move on so we won't be late?"

"Oh, right!" Jun grinned at Umi, "You're right about that!" She then stepped back from Nozomi and turned to Eli, "We'll go on ahead now!"

Eli waved a hand while smiling, "Take care!"

"You guys, too!" Jun then looked at Umi for a bit before they left.

Nozomi blinked as watched them leave before she went back to the blonde, "They sure are a cute couple."

"You bet." Eli chuckled, "So, are you currently free? We still got time before night falls."

"No problem! Where are we going?" Nozomi asked.

"To the church, I am going to marry you." Eli grinned and the purple-haired felt her cheeks heating up, releasing a red hue.

"Elichi!" Nozomi called out with a pout, "Are you trying to get back to me from teasing you last time?"

"Maybe!" Eli laughed before leading the way and the other female followed.

Some time later, they reached a large park, filled with rows of sakura and ordinary trees. Clean and wooden benches along with small railings and short, cemented bridges are present while they are being rained with playful petals that were falling messily from the trees. At the center of the park is a large fountain, which statue is Amaterasu, who has her arms raised and spread out while she looks up at the sun figure above her. The statue is also wearing its own respective kimono and the platform on its feet is releasing streams of water from all corners.

"I guess you have yet to explore this park?" Eli asked Nozomi, who was looking around in awe as she gently twirled around to get a better view of her new environment. The air is definitely fresh and she could actually smell that cool air, which added to the relief of her well-being.

Upon exhaling, the purple-haired answered, "Mhm, and I could sense that the spirits of nature are taking care of the trees and plants very well. It is already evident by how fresh the air smelled like."

"It's not by how the people take care of this place?" Eli chuckled.

"While that is a common fact, we should not forget about the spirits who were helping them." Nozomi replied.

"You do have a point." Eli smiled as she continued to watch the mesmerized Nozomi focus her gaze around them. The blonde couldn't help but soften her eyes, admiring the other female's beauty to the extent. The beating of her heart became more intense and she could feel that it will be more than that in the near future. The way Nozomi flutters her eyes while scanning the park brought those tingles down Eli's spine in a good way, what more if she gets to hold her close, not in the way a friend would? The blonde couldn't imagine a day without having to talk to Nozomi and she doesn't want that moment to end. Damn, she must have fallen so deeply for this beautiful purple-haired girl, who had brought colors and changes into her life.

Eli sooner took her phone out of her pocket and raised it up on her eye level, taking the other female's photo, which Nozomi noticed.

The purple-haired's face is deeply flustered when she faced Eli, "Elichi!" She called out and attempted to snatch the phone away from the blonde's grasp but unfortunately, the taller female immediately pulled her hand back. Nozomi tripped forward and landed her body on the blonde's.

Eli's cheeks heated up and froze in surprise, she could feel that her heart is going to pop out of her chest because of its rapid beating, she just wished that the shorter female wouldn't feel nor hear her heartbeat.

Nozomi, on the other hand, has her eyes widened at her own clumsiness. She instantly felt the sturdiness of Eli's body and the power it holds. Right in that moment, the purple-haired could tell that she can be carried like a princess by this gorgeous blonde. Not only that, but there's one thing that she noticed and that is the blonde's heart, beating at a quick pace.

The purple-haired's eyes sooner softened at that and gently let out a smile. _I can feel her heartbeat... _She thought before she closed her eyes, seemingly to savor this moment and to enjoy the sound of Eli's heart.

"N-Nozomi?" Eli called out as she looked down at the purple-haired while dropping her arm in the process, slipping her phone back into her pocket.

But the shorter female doesn't seem bothered by the blonde's short call.

Eli sooner thought to take this chance to hold Nozomi. She slowly raised her arms up, surrounding the purple-haired, she is actually nervous and thoughts kept swirling around her head whether this will be a good idea or not.

"Kiss me." Nozomi seemed to be in a daze when she muttered that.

Eli's eyes widened,

"W-What?"

**_A/N: Heeeey guys! And here I am again with the latest chapt! Hope you guys like it! Drop your comments and votes if you like it! It will be deeply appreciated!_**


	5. The Will of One

"What did you just say?" Eli couldn't believe it. She wants to clean her ears for better hearing and to confirm that of what Nozomi just said was true. She is obviously pretending so then she would know that it wasn't a dream. She felt her chest tightened and that her heart skipped a few beats. Her body froze and her mind went blank for a few minutes.

However, at the same time, her heart began to beat loudly as if it is about to explode. The overwhelming and tense sensation is flooding within every fiber of her being. She couldn't explain it and she doubts she will be able to sleep well tonight. She is just so happy.

Nozomi's blushed darkly; she could feel her heart skipping a few beats as well. Her eyes widened at the realization, "I-I…—" She wanted to slap herself right there and now due to her own clumsiness, "—I-It's nothing, Elichi." She lied.

A disappointed frown ruled Eli's face as she focused her gaze down at the purple-haired female, she just wanted to hear what Nozomi said again, "I see, okay then. You're all red, though, are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine! It's nothing to worry about!"

"Oh? I felt that there is something to worry about." The blonde raised an eyebrow.

"I said it's nothing!"

"Okay, okay!" Eli chuckled, "Was just teasing you!"

Eli finds this woman so cute right now and she wants to see more of this side of her.

"Jeez…" Nozomi pouted and sooner turned her heels to create distances from Eli, "Let's just explore more."

Eli had to give her a soft smile before following her gently, "Sure."

Meanwhile…

Soft and submissive moans echoed inside a bedroom, the bed is making slight creak noises while it shook vigorously. Together with the moans are needy groans and pants that seemed to synchronize perfectly in the air.

"S-Slow down, Brenda!" Tanya growled in-between her pleasured moaning while the mentioned girl just watched her while she thrusts hard and fast. Judging from the immense sweats leaking out of their fleshes, they must have been doing it for quite a while now.

Brenda's pants increased with a mixture of pleasure as she tightened her core muscles before she penetrated Tanya's love hole harder and faster, to the point that the white-haired female arched her back and released a loud moan while she dug her nails deeper into Brenda's back.

"I don't think you want me to slow down in the first place, honey." Brenda smirked as she saw how Tanya is currently enjoying it.

"S-Shut u-ahh!" Tanya felt a sudden jolt of pleasure living in her body and could actually feel her climax getting closer, "I-I'm close…"

Brenda finally leaned down to give Tanya a soft kiss on the cheek as she kept her pace, "I'm close as well."

After a few more moments, Brenda finally gave one deep penetration before she ejaculated inside and both of them shared one loud moan and groan. Brenda took her time to stay on top of Tanya while her crotch is still inside.

However, the black-haired got a little annoyed because the urge to actually release inside is getting stronger as days pass by for the both of them. All this time, she was just using condoms so then she could do so but it just irritates her that she couldn't shoot it for real. However, she respects Tanya at the same time so she won't go astray.

The white-haired gave her a body and it is her responsibility to take care of it.

"Tell me something… Do you know how love feels like?" Tanya sooner broke the ice after a few minutes of silence.

"Hmm?" Brenda pulled her head back to look into Tanya's eyes with her half-lidded ones, "Yes."

"Huh, ironic how someone like you would feel such a thing." Tanya closed her heterochromatical orbs and the black-haired pouted a bit.

"Do you actually see me as just a playgirl?"

"Knowing you once screwed twenty females, who wouldn't not conclude such an idea?"

"I have changed, though."

"You screwing me does not prove that."

Brenda chuckled, "Because you have yet to see it. But what made you ask such a question? It's unusual of you to even think about such a thing."

"I don't know. I'm just curious. I had been seeing a lot of idiots talking about it here and there."

"You're right about that."

"So, how does it feels?"

Brenda hummed for a bit before she got off and went to lay beside Tanya before a soft sigh escaped her lips, "Love isn't something you can never explain. But, it felt so magical and heavenly."

"How so?" Tanya opened her eyes and looked at her.

"It's like you get this consistent urge to see that person every day. You intensely like being with them and just hearing their name can make your heart skip a few beats. In addition, whenever you see them, your heart will jump in joy as if you just won a lottery. That level of excitement and happiness can be found in that one person." Brenda answered.

"I see... That looks difficult to feel."

"Because you had never felt that way."

"I guess."

"But you still have a chance to feel that."

"How?" Tanya raised an eyebrow.

Brenda then rolled to face the white-haired. Her half-lidded eyes hold so much softness and gentleness as they focused on Tanya's beautiful but lifeless orbs. Along with that, Brenda has this loving smile plastered on her face. She then opened her mouth to speak again:

"By letting me love you."

Tanya's eyes widened and her body froze upon hearing Brenda's statement. She could feel her heart thumping loudly against her bare chest while her cheeks burned up with great intensity. She immediately turned her body around to face away from the black-haired, "F-Fuck you... Don't say embarrassing shits like that!"

Brenda chuckled. She is finding this woman cute right now. It's the only thing she always wanted to see whenever they are together. That's why, she always makes sure to tease her in every possible way she can and for her to also pull this white-haired maiden out of her comfort zone.

_'But if we were Eli and Nozomi right now… I am sure Eli would say the same thing, right?' _Brenda thought.

Hours later, and they are now in their homes. The little date between Nozomi and Eli went well and it is indeed a strange twist of fate because the two of them became closer than ever. Both of them couldn't expect the things that brought them to that point. It was purely magical and both of them knew just how wonderful they had felt.

Nozomi is in her bed, reading the note that she found in her bag. She had no idea how Eli was able to slip those in, but she couldn't deny that just reading the notes is making her heart flutter.

**_I will always look at you as if you are the most beautiful girl in the world. _**Is what's written in the note and the letter **_I_** was colored in deep red. Nozomi's cheeks were softly burning before she folded the note, opened her drawer and placed it in along with the first note she had received. She could feel butterflies in her stomach and she couldn't help but giggle.

_'I had fallen in love with you, Elichi. Ever since we first met, I had fallen for you. You, giving me these notes is making me fall for you even more. Sometimes I wonder if you would find someone else and that scared me to death, Elichi… However, witnessing this side of yours… I finally confirmed that you love me as well; you just couldn't find the right words just yet._

_'I will wait for you, Eli Ayase… I will wait for your question. And I will give you an answer that will change both of our lives forever. I love you…' _With that in mind, Nozomi tucked herself in bed and went to sleep with a smile on her face.

**_A/N: Heeey guys! YuriWriter here! And I am back with another chapter! Life was rough to me but I am hanging in there! Sorry for the long wait guys! _****_I'll see you guys in the next one! Comments and Votes are deeply appreciated by the way and if you like the story then you can share it with other NozoEli armies! Spread it out!~ YuriWriter is back!_**


	6. I Found You

A loud slap was heard echoing throughout the front yard of a large mansion. It made a few people in the vicinity to look at the source of the sound. They could see Tanya and a slightly taller man in his late 40s. The man had short white hair and had wrinkles but he still looked notable and decent. He has a strong, athletic physique. His fearsome glare focused on the young woman in front of him whose face was facing away from him and had her reddened cheek face him instead.

"You're useless, Tanya Bladestorm. To think you'd abandon your duties to spend time with that Geragon." The man firmly stated to his daughter who slowly looked back at him with her soft glare.

Tanya just fell silent as she listened. She knows that her father won't stop now. It has always been like this whenever she fails to fulfill her duties. She had small dark circles under her eyes as a sign of serious sleep deprivation and her body became a little thinner. She looked like she was about to fall if anything would push her. She is frail and weak. However, her eyes are glimmering, it is dim but beautiful and no one could ever tell what keeps her alive.

All her life, she had been facing this man and no sign of father-daughter bond had been in sight in between of them. Tanya has gotten used to it and it is reasonable for her cold and intimidating aura that had been swirling around her. Everyone got used to the thought that the reason Tanya had injuries was because she got into a fight or had an accident. Everyone got used to the thought that the reason Tanya was cold towards other people was that she doesn't need friends. Everyone got used to the thought that Tanya prefers to be alone.

None of them even gave her a chance to explain herself for it sounded ridiculous and it hurts in her part that no one around her had the guts to ask her how she is really doing.

"The next time you fail to fulfill your duty, I will have to punish you." Her father said.

Tanya knows what that punishment is but it didn't strike fear in her whole body. She's used to it. That punishment was often used on her whenever she did a mistake. It started back when she was still in high school, her father would keep her in a basement for a few days without food nor water. She can survive through that but she was lucky and thankful enough that their maids would sneak food and water for her. It is no wonder why she always looks so deprived.

Brenda was outside their gate, eavesdropping while she has her back leaned against the wall just beside the gate and with her hands tucked into her pockets. Her face is emotionless but deep within such an exterior lies a furious side of her. She has been observing the two of them for a while now without the white-haired's knowledge but that also meant she has to endure these emotions every now and then whenever Tanya and her father collide. All this time, the only thing she has ever done was to observe and the guilt is eating her alive.

This time…

…it's time for her to take action.

Tanya remained quiet throughout the discussion until her father had enough of it.

"Aren't you going to say something, Tanya?!"

The white-haired clicked her tongue as a response.

Brenda sooner walked out from where she was and headed towards the two of them and just in time, the infuriated father rose his hand and was about to give Tanya a harsh slap.

The white-haired sooner closed her eyes tightly to brace the impact but then instead of feeling pain, she felt nothing. As soon as she opened her eyes again, she could see Brenda beside her while the black-haired's hand grabbed the male's wrist to halt the slap's advance.

Brenda smiled and spoke, "Hey, my senses told me that something is going on here that I just had to barge in."

"Tch, this is none of your business, Brenda. I suggest you to let go of me." The male glared at the woman who playfully glared back.

"Oh, come on, our families are literally partners in businesses. I don't want an ill relationship with the Bladestorm clan since millions of yen are at stake." Brenda chuckled as she pushed the man's hand away and he growled before he tugged his suit.

_'It's pathetic how he is so easy to manipulate as long as money is involved.' _Brenda thought.

"Well, we need to get to school, old man. She won't be home for a while as well due to a group project we're working on!" Brenda grinned before she grabbed Tanya's elbow and gently dragged her out of the place.

The male gritted his teeth, he is furious at how Brenda shows her attitude towards him but he knows he can't make a wrong move here. Brenda belongs in the Geragon clan as well, and if the woman reported about this to her father then his business will be in doom. That's how firm Geragons are; once they have made a decision, it is final, no buts and no excuses.

In all honesty, Brenda can tell all about this to her father right now and the man's business ties will be cut off completely but she decided to play more. In fact, Brenda plans not just cut the ties but to also have him rot in jail, she just couldn't find solid evidences yet.

As they finally walked towards the university, Tanya was silent while she looked down at her moving feet. She feels humiliated and embarrassed, she feels vulnerable. Brenda had let go of Tanya's arm and the white-haired instinctively grab ahold of Brenda's sleeve for support.

The black-haired looked down at her, eyes softened and her aura went from harsh to calm real quick. Brenda just stared down at the poor white-haired woman.

_'She's too deprived and she hasn't been eating too well…' _Brenda thought before she noticed that Tanya is slightly trembling, which made Brenda narrow her eyes softly.

_'Are you scared, Tanya? Why didn't you tell me? Even though I was watching from afar, why didn't you come to me? Are you scared that things will turn out for the worse? Out of all people I had been with, you were the only one who made me act this way.' _Brenda added in her thoughts.

"You aren't usually this clingy." The black-haired decided to break the ice and the other woman scoffed.

"Do me a favor and shut up. You saw those, am I right? Just don't tell anyone." Tanya replied.

"That doesn't have anything to do with how you are currently clinging on me, though."

"I feel weak today, that's all."

"Yeah, I noticed you look thinner."

"Don't think too deep."

A soft sigh escaped Brenda's lips before she stopped walking, followed by Tanya, who curiously looked up at her, eventually letting go of the hold.

"I think deep when I noticed something too different from someone I care about." Brenda then took off her black, leather jacket then put it around Tanya.

Tanya's cheeks burned up at what Brenda just did to the point that she froze up with her eyes widened. The sudden melting of her heart was too much and the warmth coming from the jacket completely ruled her body. The size of the jacket is larger than her and Tanya could clearly smell Brenda's cologne from it.

"Wha… What are you doing?" Tanya stuttered and Brenda just stared deeply into her eyes with her lazy ones while wearing a soft smile.

"Wear this the whole day. Today sure is cold, huh?"

"I-I don't need it."

"Sure, you do. I saw you shaking few minutes ago. Besides, I am used to cold temperatures anyway." Brenda replied.

The kindness is slowly softening Tanya's heart. Such treatment is making her feel awkward yet happy despite not showing it. During all her life, Brenda has been the only one treating her like this.

This is why they usually get mistaken as couples. Even though, they were actually friends with benefits.

Brenda sooner tugged her white shirt, "Well, let's go?"

Tanya just nodded and reached out to gently grab the cloth on Brenda's waistline.

They both started walking once again.

"Do you perhaps want to eat first before we get to classes?" Brenda asked.

"Alright." Tanya answered.

The security that Tanya has been feeling all this time rooted by being with this black-haired Geragon. She felt completely loved and safe but for some reasons, foreign feelings are shrouding her heart; it is love for someone else. It is making her confused as of the moment but the more she tries to deny Brenda's warmth, the stronger it gets.

And it puts a small smile on her face.

**_A/N: Heeey guys! And here we are again with another chapter! Hope you guys liked it! Listen to music to reduce your stress! Your supports matter! Better give it a favorite and a review! I appreciate them a lot!_**


End file.
